


His Name is Jongin

by lordkrisdemort



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (Subtle Mention of) Suicide Attempt, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Kyungsoo's Birthday Week 2021, M/M, Movie: Be With You (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordkrisdemort/pseuds/lordkrisdemort
Summary: Jongin has the most handsome smile he ever saw. Jongin has the gloomiest gaze whenever the guy thinks he isn’t looking.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Challenge #13 — Like a Movie





	His Name is Jongin

  
  
When Kyungsoo opens his eyes and finds himself sprawled on someone’s balcony, he knows something is wrong.

The person that greets him in shock - who seems to be the resident of the apartment, judging by the set of pajamas he’s wearing - looks so awfully familiar despite being a stranger to him. After a short moment of pondering, he finally remembers the guy’s face being the last thing he saw before everything went black.

“Where am I?” he asks, obviously. “Why am I here?” Because the last thing he knew before he lost consciousness, he was being pushed into the ER in some random hospital, having been in a car crash moments before. And this guy in front of him was the one who kept shouting at him, telling him to stay awake.

“This is your - _our_ home,” the guy answers, eyes seemingly full of hopes.

“Our home? Who are you?”

His heart sinks when he notices the disappointment in the guy’s face.

“ _Hyung_ … I’m Jongin. Your husband.”

Husband.

Husband.

_Husband??_

“What the -”

===

“So… you were my doctor, I flirted with you first, I asked you out right after I got discharged from the hospital, we dated for two years before we got married and have been staying married ever since.”

“... that’s it.”

Three days into the seemingly bad dream, they’re having homemade fried chicken for dinner, and Kyungsoo still doesn’t believe Jongin when the tall dude told him it’s his favorite food because _Lord, the grease!_ “There are two things that tell me what you said was a lie.”

“But it wasn’t!” Jongin frowns at him from across the dining table, and he would’ve taken that offended look on his face if only that adorable pout on the guy’s plump lips wasn’t there. “What things, anyway?”

“First, I never, _never_ , flirt with anyone first. Not because I’m a stuck up jerk who thinks he’s above everyone else. I’m just… that awkward at that kind of stuff.” He dismisses the tone of embarrassment in his own voice. “Second, there’s a plot hole. What happened to me?”

Jongin goes silent in the matter of seconds, his head hanging low as if avoiding him. “You lost five years worth of your memory in another car crash.”

“The fact that I actually got hit by a car twice in my life is already bizarre. When did that happen? What’s the story of my recovery? You know this is not the movie The Vow, right? Why am I fine like this?”

He regrets his questions immediately when he finds Jongin’s eyes glassy, lips quivering in his attempt to prevent the sobs from breaking.

“I can’t think of _that day_ again.” Jongin’s voice is small, fleeting. “All I know is that I’m beyond thankful that I can have dinner with you like this once more.”

Kyungsoo decides to bury the questions deep down in his head and cuts the huge chicken fillet into pieces for Jongin.

===

Jongin is kind. Warm. Very attentive and caring. Jongin has the most handsome smile he ever saw.

Jongin is sad. Cautious and timid. Often silent and almost secretive. Jongin has the gloomiest gaze whenever the guy thinks he isn’t looking.

In the span of two weeks, Kyungsoo has learnt a lot about Jongin, who is supposedly his husband, and yet still doesn’t know who Jongin really is. There seems to be a long, complicated story behind his melancholic eyes and gentle touches, and Kyungsoo is really curious.

But one thing answered is why he married Jongin, if that was the truth.

It’s so easy to fall for Jongin. If he was to sum up his description; Kim Jongin is a good man, and the Kyungsoo who married him two years ago made the right decision to take this overdue chance of having something good in life. He doesn’t find it strange anymore that he was even willing to settle down; it’s Jongin.

“Do you want some marshmallow in your hot chocolate?”

It’s Jongin, the man who looks at him like he’s the only shining thing in this world.

“Sure,” he smiles, pretending he doesn’t notice that Jongin is already holding the jar of marshmallows. The guy already knows what he wants but still respects him enough to ask.

It’s Jongin, the man who _shows_ how much he loves him.

If it’s Jongin, then maybe he could just forget the fact that he still doesn’t know what happened to him. He could just forget looking for the ugly reality and live with the beautiful dream.

===

  
  


Three weeks after he woke up in this strange life, Kyungsoo finds the answer to his questions in a notebook.

It’s a diary book, which apparently belongs to him. It contains entries of events that happened in the span of four years, dating back from his days in the hospital to a year before this year which he had woken up in.

After reading the entire book, everything makes sense so perfectly.

And after making sense out of everything, he spends the entire night crying.

===

“What were you doing at the balcony that night? When I appeared.”

“You don’t want to know.”

“I do. Jongin. Tell me.”

“It was the first death memorial for you. I… couldn’t handle the pain anymore.”

“You were going to jump.”

“... I was.”

“If I didn’t come that moment, you would’ve…”

“I’m never doing that again. I’ll live. For you. Always.”

“Promise me?”

“I promise you, hyung.”

===

_Hi, 2016 Kyungsoo._

_As you’ve figured out, you travelled five years into the future after that car crash - or should I call it our suicide attempt? Let’s not go there. You - or rather I, died from heart failure four years after that anyway. But don’t panic! You can learn about everything that happened in those years from this diary._

_And please be good to him. You only have one month together before you have to go back._

_His name is Jongin. He’s our husband, and we love him very, very much._

_Regards,_

_2020 Kyungsoo._

  
  


* * *


End file.
